


sweater vest blues

by lordbirthdayxv



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Urethral Play, dom!kihyun, sub!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbirthdayxv/pseuds/lordbirthdayxv
Summary: There is a regular at the cafe Changkyun works at, who wears ugly sweater vests, expensive overcoats, and orders black coffee with a shot of peppermint syrup. It's disgusting. And Changkyun wants to know more.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ajghar1)

There he is again. Argyle sweater vest over a starched white shirt and a sensible suit. The ugliest combination Changkyun has ever seen. His hair is brushed neatly into a side part and he’s wearing his usual horn-rimmed glasses and as Minhyuk punches in his order (long black with a shot of peppermint syrup?? Who the fuck drinks that??), Changkyun finds himself looking.

He has no idea why he’s looking. The guy is ordinary enough. Comes in each day at 7am, like clockwork. Has the most detestable taste in clothes and is probably a salaryman in a firm downtown. Maybe has a family too. Two kids? No maybe one. He looks kind of young. But maybe he married early? And hey, Changkyun doesn’t judge. He is waiting patiently on the other side of the counter for his absurd drink and Changkyun, watching from behind the coffee grinder, finds himself looking. He justifies it as normal curiosity as a result of working in an artisan café and having a customer that looks like this one. They usually get the average raccoon-eyed college student looking for their caffeine fix before class. Teenage girls and boys wearing their Fila and Fjallraven, buying the weirdest blends just to Instagram the photos and gag on the flavor afterwards. Maybe some socialites for brunch. But this guy stands out like a sore thumb. It isn’t as if Changkyun thinks people like him shouldn’t drink coffee or go to painfully expensive, hipster cafés. They have every right the world to do so. Except, the repugnant mix that he consumes as coffee was not normal. And therefore, its drinker was not normal by proxy.

Minhyuk has already shot down his “lizard person new to coffee” as well as his “glasses on the nose and bodies in the basement” theory. Maybe he has some weird fetish (“Do you think he’s holding in his pee and edging himself right now?”) or maybe he is a connoisseur of the weird (“He kinda looks like the guy that sells nail clippings in a baggie on Craiglist, doesn’t he?), or maybe he is some incel who lives alone and shits on women on the internet. Whatever the case, Changkyun has to know what is up. 

“You know he’s noticed you staring, right?” Minhyuk whispers to him as he reaches past him to grab the syrup. Changkyun blinks and the man is blinking back, looking mildly amused. He offers a tiny smile and Changkyun returns it hesitantly. 

“Stop being fucking weird, Kyunnie. You’ll scare away the customer and Sunmi will have your scrawny ass on a platter.” Minhyuk breezes past him, a smile plastered on his face as he apologizes to the man and hands him his coffee. Changkyun flushes and goes back to grinding the beans, vaguely registering the man placating Minhyuk’s concern in his slightly raspy voice and _is that a lisp_??

He looks up to see the guy exit the café and Minhyuk turns to him, hands on his hips.

“You really need to stop creeping on him, you know. I’m surprised he’s so nice about it-”

“He has a lisp,” Changkyun says slowly, eyes still fixed on the door. He turns to Minhyuk, who is looking increasingly frustrated. “Did you notice that? I can’t believe I never noticed that.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes as he moves to the computer in the back to put some music on. “If you’re gonna say his lisp makes him part of some alien race planning on taking over the coffee industry in the world, I’m seriously gonna tell Sunmi on you.”

Changkyun shudders as he pictures their manager’s lovely smile freezing into a manic grin. “No no not that just. I don’t know. I never noticed it and I-”

Minhyuk snickers. “Watch him all the time? Train your ears on every word he says?”

Changkyun waves a hand dismissively, moving to get a jar for the grounds. “Yes, that, whatever. It just… I’d never noticed. It’s not a big deal, don’t look at me like that, I refuse to dwell on this much longer.”

Except that’s exactly what his stupid brain decides to do. By the time he parks his motorcycle in his building parking lot, he is practically loopy. It doesn’t get better when he steps out of the elevator, not when he finally steps into his apartment, or when he finds that Jooheon has eaten the Crunky bar he had hidden at the back of the fridge.

Okay no, that needs his attention.

He marches over to his friend’s room and kicks it open for dramatic effect. As expected, Jooheon, the absolute pussy that he is, jumps in a perfect arc out of his gaming chair. 

“What the _fuck_??”

“Indignation? Lee Jooheon is that _indignation_ I hear directed toward me? After you ate my Crunky?? The _nerve_ -”

Jooheon has the good grace to look ashamed. “Uh… I can offer my sincerest apologies? And the defense that my blood sugar was dropping below normal?”

Changkyun glares. Jooheon cowers. Changkyun sighs and comes over to perch himself on his lap. Stares as Mei dies onscreen and respawns and just stands there with nobody to man the controls. 

“Uh,” Jooheon starts, hands tentative on the sides of Changkyun’s waist, “I’m kind of in the middle of-”

“Did I ever tell you sweater-vest dude has a lisp?” 

Changkyun can hear Jooheon processing the information. “Uh. No. No? I don’t think so? Why does-”

“Because he does have one. Like. Kinda really pronounced? How the fuck did I not notice that before?”

“Um that’s okay, sometimes we don’t pay attention to things-”

“But I watch him _all the time_ ,” he stops, wonders if that sounds weird. Probably does. “I mean, he comes every day and I’m right there and I hear his voice all the time. I don’t know how it escaped my notice and it’s like really bothering me right now.”

Jooheon sighs as his team loses and Changkyun shows no signs of moving any time soon, so he wraps his arms around his waist and perches his chin over his shoulder.

“Why does that bother you?”

Changkyun considers it. “I don’t know. I just. A lisp, dude. A _lisp_. And he wears sweater vests and sensible shoes and like. I don’t know?”

“Changkyunnie, and I mean this one hundred percent as constructive criticism, but don’t you think you’re maybe kinda, I don’t know, obsessed with this poor random stranger who just wants his daily fix of coffee at the café you happen to work at?”

Changkyun leans back against him and sighs. “You think so?”

Jooheon suppresses a chortle and begins listing. “You talk about him all the time, my dude. You tell me what color sweater he’s wearing every fucking day. You also know what his phone wallpaper is. You know that he owns three kinds of argyle sweaters and a pair of antique Faberge cufflinks. He has three kinds of horn-rimmed glasses and you know which ones he wears on what day. You can-”

“Okay, point made Honey. I’m obsessed with him.”

Jooheon hums. “But like, why him though? From what you’ve told me, he is definitely _not_ your type.” He looks up at Changkyun, eyes a little wide, “unless you had a recent awakening and you’re now into ‘9 to 5 and dresses like my grandpa at Christmas dinner’??”

Changkyun scoffs and plays with Jooheon’s fingers absently. “Do I _look_ like my taste in men has evolved since I was in my late teens?”

“Mmm, big, muscled and could probably accidentally crush you in his sleep? Nah. Still the same.”

Changkyun laughs and pushes himself off of Jooheon’s lap. “I’m gonna order takeout. Thoughts on Tom Kha Gai and wonton soup?”

“Sexual ones.”

“Gross. I’m ordering that.”

It is Friday and Changkyun gets to open this morning. It is fifteen minutes to seven when he changes into his uniform and ties his apron. Glances at the clock with some anticipation. He has never taken sweater-vest’s order before. He prefers hiding behind the grinder or cleaning the counter as Minhyuk attends to him and prepares the drink. But Minhyuk is supposed to come in a bit later today, considering it is winter break and the morning crowd of sleep-deprived students will not be making an appearance until after New Year’s. One advantage of which is that Changkyun can choose his own music, rather than subject himself to a full day of Minhyuk’s playlist because there are only so many times you can listen to _Don’t Smile at Me_. As he puts _Pablo Honey_ on the speakers, he can hear the back door opening, announcing the arrival of their baker. Sunmi has decorated the café with tasteful Christmas décor. There is a respectable-sized tree against the far wall, with tinsel and colored glass globes hanging off it. It looks warm and cosy and Changkyun finds himself getting into the holiday cheer as the scent of coffee and vanilla, wafting from the kitchen, fills his nostrils.

When he looks at the clock again, it is two minutes to seven. The next second, the bell on top of the door jingles merrily, announcing the arrival of the object of his obsession.

“Good morning, welcome to Café Noir.” He is wearing his pink and brown sweater today and his black frame. Up close, Changkyun can detect a faint, clean scent. Like warm coffee mixed with vanilla that blends almost perfectly with the aroma in the café. Changkyun makes it a point to look at his face and nowhere else. No staring today. All professionalism. He can be professional. 

The man smiles and Changkyun notices dimples. _Indian Dimples_. Changkyun feels his jaw go a little slack.

“Uh,” he says intelligently. Blinks. The man takes pity on him.

“Hello. Can I get a medium caramel macchiato with whipped cream to go, please?

There is a slide at the end of ‘please’ and it is… cute. Changkyun realizes with dawning horror that the lisp is _cute_. It’s a cute lisp. A lisp that is cute. The lisp that the sweater-vest guy has is cute. It is cute.

“Um,” he clears his throat, “yeah sure, um, just gimme a minute.” He has punched in the order when he belatedly realizes what is wrong. 

“Uh,” he looks up at the guy who is scrolling on his phone, a hand in the pocket of his long overcoat. He looks up, gaze inquisitive. Changkyun swallows. The guy looks like a soft little animal. Chipmunk? Squirrel? “Um this is different.”

The man tilts his head to one side, a slight frown creasing his brow and it clicks. Hamster. A fucking hamster. 

“What is?”

“Um. You don’t usually order this.”

The man blinks in confusion for a second before smiling. “No, I don’t. But I’m in no hurry today and it’s cold. Calls for something cozy don’t you think?”

Changkyun nods a little and goes back to printing out the receipt. _People can have other kinds of coffee, Changkyun, you don’t have to be weird about it_.

“Although, if I recall correctly, it is usually your co-worker who takes my order.” Changkyun’s mouth goes dry. _You fucking idiot, he’s gonna think you’re a creep that watches him all the time. Which you fucking do. God, Im Changkyun, you’re a fucking creep._

Of course the song in question comes on right at that moment and Changkyun wishes it wasn’t socially unacceptable to burn down buildings and illegally cross borders to start a new life in some other country.

“It’s um,” he fumbles, handing over the receipt and taking refuge in front of the machine at the back counter. “I didn’t mean to like, pry or anything-”

There is low laughter behind him and he feels the tips of his ears blaze. Is laughter supposed to sound this nice? He doesn’t know anymore. Anything can happen.

“That’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I mean, you are there when your co-worker makes it. Of course you could have seen.”

 _Then why the fuck would you ask me how I know?_ Changkyun takes a deep breath to compose himself and grabs the can of cream. “Um, it’s okay.” He turns with the coffee in a travel cup and slides it across the counter, avoiding eye contact. Looking instead at the man’s ears. That turns out to be a spectacularly bad idea. 

Piercing holes. One, two, on the lobe. Another one slightly up the shell. 

Changkyun is no stranger to piercings. He has two on his lobe as well. Daiths in both ears and an industrial in his left one. There’s one in his eyebrow and one in the center of his lower lip that he wears only occasionally. So really, he has his fair share of piercings. They’re cool. He likes them. Piercings are cool and he likes them. 

Piercings on the sweater-vest guy with the sensible shoes and the leather business bag? Changkyun doesn’t know how he feels about that but it stirs something weird inside his gut. 

“Thank you,” the man’s (stupidly raspy, what the fuck) voice interrupts his daydreaming. Changkyun manages to nod and offer a small smile and then he is gone, the faint scent of vanilla the only indication of his having been there. 

Minhyuk arrives an hour later to find Thom Yorke dampening the Christmas spirit and an unusually quiet Changkyun. Two minutes later, Red Velvet has brought back the holiday cheer and Minhyuk is curiously looking at his friend as he reticently serves the early morning customers and refuses to say anything about his first actual interaction with the sweater-vest guy. Changkyun remains tight-lipped until the end of his shift at 5pm and waits for the inevitable whining. It comes immediately.

“Okay this is fucking weird. Something clearly happened this morning and you’re keeping me in the dark here and it _hurts_ , Kyunnie.”

Changkyun spares him a look as he hangs his apron in the closet at the back and pulls out his coat and scarf. “Nothing happened. He came. Ordered something different. I gave him his coffee and he left. The end.”

Minhyuk looks unconvinced but Changkyun can see the cogs turning in his cunning blond head. Minhyuk smiles and Changkyun decides he doesn’t like that look.

“Let’s go out.”

Changkyun levels him with a flat look. “We both have work. Here, in case you forgot.”

“Shut up, it’s the weekend and we don’t work on the weekends. Did you forget about the part-timers?”

Changkyun hadn’t but had been counting on Minhyuk and his goldfish memory to forget. 

“Whatever, I’m still not going.” He moves out toward the counter to check if Hyemi and Sanghyuk have arrived for the evening shift. He puts on his coat and moves toward the back door.

“Oh come _on_ , we haven’t gone full power-slut since forever. Don’t you wanna relive your glory days and sit on some dick?”

Changkyun is halfway out the door already. “Can’t hear whatever disgusting accusations you just threw at me. I’m very selective about what dick I sit on.”

“Right. I suppose _all_ guys at summer camp in tenth grade were prime specimen.”

“Still hold that against me, huh? And I thought you didn’t begrudge me all the dick I got when we were baby gays.”

Minhyuk sighs in frustration as Changkyun gets on his motorcycle. “Look. Just come, okay? Hoseok has passes to this super exclusive speakeasy that his new boyfriend owns and I can get both you and Jooheon in. It’s like a once in a lifetime thing,” he grabs Changkyun’s arm as he is putting on his helmet, and makes his infamous puppy eyes. “Come on, Changkyun we don’t get invitations like this every day and it’s like super sophisticated and all. Jooheon would enjoy it too, I know hates the regular noisy clubs.”

Changkyun looks at him and considers. He hasn’t seen Hoseok since that summer when he had gotten drunk and given him head at his house party. It kind of stings that he has a boyfriend now but it wasn’t as if they had a thing going. That had been a stressful time in college and they a re cool about it now. If what Minhyuk was saying was correct, then Joohoen would enjoy it too and they could make a fun evening out of it. But he also has an inkling that this elaborate setup was a way to get him to spill about that morning. Lee Minhyuk was crafty like that. And no way was he going to admit that he has a crush on the sweater-vest guy.

Wait. 

Changkyun decides that before that thought takes full form in his stupid brain and makes every morning unbearable, he should drown it in booze and maybe some dick. Who knows? Maybe there would be some rich sugar daddy he can bag at the speakeasy. 

“Alright.”

Minhyuk whoops and smacks a loud kiss to his cheek. “Great! Hoseok is picking me up in a couple hours. We can carpool. He’s gonna be so happy to see you guys.”

At least, Changkyun hopes he is. He doesn’t want to be caught in a weird situation what with the new boyfriend. 

However, when Hoseok arrives in his shiny new car to pick them up, there is no tension straining their exchange and Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief. Hoseok’s hair is bleach blond now and his skin looks like it’s made of alabaster. He looks amazing and Changkyun thanks the gods for his distractingly good looks. It will get him through the evening and hopefully keep all thoughts of stupid glasses and stupid sweater vests and even more stupid Indian dimples far away from him. 

“You guys are gonna love this place,” Hoseok is saying enthusiastically. He has a lisp too. But it’s worse than sweater-vest. More sibilant. Sweater-vest makes it look cuter. 

Changkyun vigorously shakes his head, prompting Jooheon to shoot him a concerned look which he ignores. Hoseok is still talking. 

“It’s been in Wonnie’s family for years. I think his grandpa built it as some kind of secret club for his buddies but then they revamped it a bit and now it’s a secret club but for everybody.” Minhyuk laughs and Changkyun joins in. Wonnie. The new boyfriend. Sounds rich and possibly a prick. 

“Tonight is a super special night though.”

“Why?” Jooheon asks the same time as Minhyuk and then flushes profusely. Changkyun narrows his eyes at him suspiciously but Hoseok is talking again.

“Wonnie used to be in a band back in college. He’s having his old bandmates perform again tonight. It’s a special request kinda thing.” He almost hops in his seat excitedly, making Minhyuk reach out a hand to steady the wheel. “He’s gonna play bass again and I can’t wait to hear it! He never plays anymore.”

A band. Changkyun is a bit impressed. And more than a little curious. 

They drive to the heart of Yongsan-Gu and Hoseok parks in an underground lot next to an ordinary looking high-rise. They take the elevator up to the twentieth floor and exit onto a short hallway with a single set of heavy doors of glazed wood. There is a keypad outside the door, with a card slot next to it. Hoseok types in some numbers and then another. The slot spits out four, shiny cards and the door opens. 

The inside is luxurious, to say the least. The interior is rococo, with large mirrors lining the walls on either side. Plush, bronze sofas sit against the walls, around delicate coffee tables. There is a bar in the middle, with high stools all around it. Behind it, there is open space, with a raised platform, presumably for a band, with more comfortable sofas and ottomans for listeners. The lighting is soft and gold and Changkyun congratulates himself for dressing as expensively as he has. He has some makeup on too and has managed to coax Jooheon into his nice leather pants that make his thighs look amazing. All in all, he is happy that he agreed to come. 

Hoseok takes them up front to the bar, where a tall, dark-haired man is talking to the bartender. Changkyun gapes. Had Hoseok bagged himself a model?

“Everyone, this is Wonnie,” Hoseok beams as he slides an arm around the tall man’s waist, who smiles small and bows his head a bit. 

“I’m Hyungwon,” he says, a little shy. He doesn’t seem like a dick and Changkyun can’t help it anymore.

“Are you a model?” he blurts. Hyungwon blinks as Jooheon forces a smile and squeezes Changkyun’s arm painfully hard. 

“I used to be,” Hyungwon admits, cheeks coloring a little. Hoseok grins up at him proudly and kisses his cheek.

“Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Minhyuk, eyes fixed on the bartender, nods. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

Changkyun feels Jooheon stiffen beside him as Hyungwon giggles a little. “That’s Hyunwoo. Anything you need, you just tell him and he’ll take care of it. I hope you enjoy. I’m sure Hoseok has told you it’s a special night.”

Changkyun nods, craning his neck to locate the band. “I’m kinda excited about that actually. So is Honey. Aren’t you, Honey?” 

Jooheon nods, still distracted. Changkyun makes a mental note to prod later. Hyungwon is blushing again.

“Yeah well, Yoongi is back in town and I kinda roped Ki and Mingyu into it as well. We used to play back in college.” He looks toward the stage and notices a guy with mint-green hair waving at him from a door in the back. “Ah the guys are here, I gotta go prepare.” He smiles at them and kisses Hoseok’s cheek before leaving. 

“I’m gonna get drinks,” Minhyuk chirps, “pick somewhere to sit.”

They choose to sit on the barstools facing the stage as Minhyuk gets them all gin and tonics to start with. By the end of the first glass, Jooheon is looking slightly more cheerful, foot tapping in time with the soft, classic rock playing on the speakers. Changkyun is two sips into his second cocktail when the lights dim around them and most of the patrons begin moving toward the seats near the stage. There is a mic set up, and an amp in the back as well as a set of drums. Changkyun spies Hyungwon come up and take the mic.  
“Hey guys. I’m sure you all know the big surprise for tonight. I’m gonna ask the guys to come up now and formally introduce my college band that we never named.” There is laughter and then there are three guys coming up behind Hyungwon. The guy with the green hair is there with another really tall guy that Hyungwon introduces as Yoongi and Mingyu. Changkyun zeroes in on the latter. Tanned, muscular. Really nice face, damn. He is almost entirely certain he has found possible dick to sit on when Hyungwon introduces the third guy. Changkyun almost drops his glass.

His name is Kihyun and he is the singer. Except he is also sweater-vest, unless Changkyun is too drunk already and is hallucinating. He looks toward Minhyuk for confirmation, and finds him staring at the stage too, eyes slightly wide and eyebrows raised. And then he mutters a low _oh boy, would you look at that_ and Changkyun knows he is not drunk and very, _very_ fucked. 

“That’s,” he starts, squints as Kihyun laughs at some quip Hyungwon has made and oh god Indian dimples, “that’s him. Minnie that’s-”

“Oh that’s your lizard person, alright.”

Jooheon leans in when Minhyuk speaks, brow furrowed. “Who?”

Minhyuk gestures toward Kihyun, who has taken the mic and is humming the opening to a song. “The singer. It’s the sweater vest guy.”

Jooheon’s eyes widen comically and Changkyun feels his cheeks burn. “Oh my god, _that’s_ him?? But he looks so cool?? This idiot painted him out to be some kinda dorky, businessman.”

“Oh trust me,” Minhyuk snickers, tapping his fingers against the glass as the song picks up. “He looks nothing like himself right now. Poor Kyunnie is having a heart attack, aww.”

Hoseok has leaned in for the gossip but Changkyun has tuned them all out. All he can hear is Kihyun singing a cover of some jazzy song and oh god can he _sing_. Changkyun feels his ears heat up to burning, the warmth trickling into his belly and making him slightly lightheaded. He is sure he can’t possibly be more fucked but then the light catches Kihyun just right and even from this distance, Changkyun can see the glint of silver on his tongue. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs as he down his drink in one go, “I’m so fucked.”

The band performs three or four songs and Changkyun’s eyes remain fixed on Kihyun. He has silver in both his ears and the tightest, most sinful pair of pants Changkyun has ever seen. He is wearing a dark turtleneck underneath a leather jacket and his hair is pushed away from his forehead. Nothing like his usual side part. He looks, and Changkyun is horrified to admit it to himself, good. Very, very good. Good enough that Changkyun’s eyes never once stray to Mingyu on his left. 

When the set is over and a female singer comes up to take their place among the applause, Changkyun realizes Hyungwon is headed over to them, with all his friends in tow. He panics, putting his glass on the bar behind him with more force than he intended and scrambles off the stool. Hoseok reaches out a hand to steady him.

“Hey, are you-”

“Bathroom,” Changkyun croaks, ignoring Jooehon’s bemused stare, “I need to-”

“Hey guys!” Changkyun decides then that Minhyuk must die a horrible, painful death. “Hyungwon, oh my god! I loved the show! All of us did.”

Changkyun straightens up and offers Hyungwon a tight smile. Hoseok is beaming as Hyungwon reaches forward to take his hand.

“Guys, this is Hoseok, my boyfriend. And these are his friends, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun.”

Changkyun has a fleeting hope that Kihyun won’t recognize him after all. It isn’t as if one would remember a barista outside of his uniform. And besides, Changkyun is wearing makeup-

“Oh hey, I know you guys. You’re over there at Noir.”

_Let’s see now, how far was Hangang from Yongsan-gu again? The bridge would be fairly deserted right now. I could jump in and nobody would notice, right?_

Minhyuk, the absolute bastard child of Satan himself, squeaks in feigned surprise. “Oh my god, it’s you! Wow I can’t believe this is you, Kihyun, you sing so well you gave Changkyunnie here heart palpitations.”

And then Kihyun is looking at him and there is something in his eyes, some inscrutable spark of something that makes Changkyun want to lower his eyes. Changkyun blinks and it is gone and Kihyun is smiling.

“Did you like it?” he asks softly and Changkyun nods, words failing him.

Mingyu and Yoongi are nice. Yoongi is a music producer in the underground rap scene and Mingyu works with Kihyun at a multimillion tech company downtown. Changkyun is nothing short of amazed to learn that Kihyun is CFO, which actually accounts for the vintage cufflinks and the Burberry outerwear. It keeps adding to the image Changkyun already has in his head, which is not a good thing for the kind of place they are in. Any old club? Sure. His childhood friend’s new boyfriend’s exclusive speakeasy? Nope. 

He excuses himself from the group and heads toward the back where Hyungwon has pointed out the bathrooms to him. He opens the door on the far wall and walks down a short hallway to ornate doors. Of course the bathrooms are just as decadent as the bar. Changkyun looks at himself in the mirror and takes a few deep breaths. It really has been a while since he got laid. Maybe that’s why his groin kept twisting itself into a pretzel each time Kihyun had looked over at him. He splashes some water on his face and carefully pats his face dry so as to not mess up his foundation. Braces both hands on either side of the marble topped sink to steady himself before heading out. There is a click to his left and there is Kihyun. Changkyun’s mouth goes dry as Kihyun enters the bathroom and clicks the door locked behind him. 

There are a few moments of tense silence and then Kihyun smiles. But it is different. Sharper. Makes him look like a fox.

“Hi.”

“H-hey, I was just heading out-”

Kihyun tilts his head to one side and regards him silently. Changkyun swallows and the sound is uncomfortably loud in the bathroom. Kihyun pushes off the door and slowly walks over to where he is standing. Perches himself atop the corner of the sink. 

“Well, what’s stopping you?”

Changkyun feels his neck grow hot. Kihyun is looking at him like he is a piece of meat that he wants to buy and the blatant objectification is going straight to Changkyun’s dick, which is growing increasingly uncomfortable in his too tight pants. Unfortunately, Kihyun notices right away.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, tone carefully blank, “I guess that’s what.”

Changkyun feels his cheeks grow hot as he looks down and makes to cover his front. Kihyun is faster. His leg stretches out and the next moment, the toecap of his Doc Martens is resting against Changkyun’s swelling crotch, with the faintest amount of pressure. Changkyun’s breath hitches and he chokes on air. Kihyun is still looking at him with a neutral expression on his face. 

“Tell me, Changkyun,” he says, voice dangerously low, “am I reading this wrong?” 

Changkyun reaches out a trembling hand and lightly grips at Kihyun’s ankle, pushing himself against his boot. 

“I don’t know,” he bites around a moan, “are you?”

The corners of Kihyun’s lips rise in an almost feral grin and his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. Changkyun’s eyes land on the small, metal sphere and he feels his dick twitch. “Well then baby boy, I don’t think you have any time to waste.” He pushes himself off the sink and stands, leaning against it. Changkyun stares, a little dazed and Kihyun chuckles before pulling him in for a kiss. Changkyun feels desire and something sweeter, infinitely sweeter, swirl in his gut. Kihyun smells like coffee and vanilla and tastes like gin and tonic. Or maybe that’s Changkyun. At this point he isn’t quite sure of anything except for Kihyun’s tongue licking into his mouth, the cold metal of the stud steadily growing hotter from the heat. One of his hands is twisting itself in Changkyun’s hair and the other is hooked lazily in his belt buckle. Changkyun kisses him back, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth and trailing a finger softly behind the shell of his ear. 

Kihyun moans, low and guttural and pulls away, smirking when Changkyun blindly chases his lips.

“As much as I’d like to make as mess of you just kissing, we don’t have much time.” He presses his palm flat against Changkyun’s dick through his pants and Changkyun groans. “On your knees, baby.”

“God keep calling me that, please.” Changkyun breathes as he drops to his knees and works Kihyun’s pants open. Looks up at him through his eyelashes and places his open mouth around the swell of Kihyun’s cock over his boxers. The sound Kihyun makes is totally worth it. His hands coil tightly in Changkyun’s hair as Changkyun tugs the waistband of his boxers with his teeth and frees his cock. He is ready to take him in when Kihyun tugs his head back sharply and Changkyun gasps.

“N-no,” he stutters, desperation clawing its way into his voice, “I need to- I want to-”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “Aren’t you forgetting something, sweetheart?”

 _Oh_. 

Changkyun’s eyes widen as Kihyun tugs at his hair again. “ _Please_ , Ki-,” another tug and Changkyun gasps, his eyes sliding shut, “sir. Please _sir_. Please-”

“Please what, baby?”

Changkyun swallows hard. “I n-need your cock in my mouth.”

Kihyun coos softly. “Good boy. Open your mouth.” Changkyun opens obediently, eyes sliding shut as he guides his mouth on to his cock. Changkyun licks at the tip and closes his mouth around it. Kihyun groans appreciatively and Changkyun dives in to take more of him in. 

“Changkyun,” Kihyun says, his voice rough, “Can I-”

Changkyun is already nodding vigorously, lips wrapped around his cock. Kihyun swears softly and pulls him off, gentler this time. 

“Look at me, baby,” he says and breathes hard at the glazed look in Changkyun’s eyes. “If it’s too much, you tap my leg three times. Okay?” Changkyun nods, eager and very blissed out. Kihyun chuckles, his eyes going soft. “Open your mouth.” 

Both his hands are in Changkyun’s hair, pushing his cock into his mouth until it hits the back of Changkyun’s throat and he gags a little, eyes tearing up. 

“Relax, baby. Take it in. Take what I give you like the good boy you are.” The praise goes straight to Changkyun’s woefully neglected cock and he palms it through his clothes, loosening up his jaw and moaning around Kihyun. Kihyun holds him there firmly for a few seconds. Changkyun counts ten. Pulls his off and Changkyun gulps in mouthfuls of air before he is choking on KIhyun’s cock again, held firmly in place for another few seconds before Kihyun pulls him off. Changkyun is vaguely aware of how he must look right now, his makeup smeared and tears running down his cheeks. The thought that Kihyun is the only one around to witness this makes his head spin a little and his dick throb painfully.

“You’re doing so well baby. Taking me so well.” Kihyun’s voice is strained, like he’s barely keeping it under control. Changkyun wants him to let go, unwind and make a mess of him but he settles for what he can do. He pushes his head down the shaft, taking it all in until his nose rests on the soft skin of Kihyun’s stomach. He feels Kihyun’s breath hitch and a low “oh god” and feels himself tipping over the edge.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun warns, hands tightening in his hair, “Baby, I’m close-”

Changkyun pulls off and goes back in, letting himself choke, encouraging him. Kihyun shudders before he comes, spilling down Changkyun’s throat. Changkyun feels his gut twinge as heat pools in his boxers, wet and hot and sticky. He pulls off of Kihyun and takes a deep breath, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and looking up at Kihyun. He looks beautiful, his perfectly done hair falling over his brow, color high in his cheeks and his lips bitten and red. Changkyun flashes him a grin as he tucks him back in. Gets to his feet and zips him up in one fluid motion. 

His confidence falters into confusion when Kihyun looks him up and down and clicks his tongue before whipping out a pack of wet wipes and dabbing gently at the corner of his eyes and then his probably cock-swollen lips. Changkyun stares. Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

“Thanks,” Changkyun says slowly. Clears his throat. The awkwardness is making itself known and he realizes with a sinking feeling that either the café has lost a regular or mornings are about to become averted gazes and Minhyuk’s obnoxious teasing. He doesn’t know what’s worse. 

Kihyun smiles softly. Reaches out and puts a hand on his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over his lips. He leans in and kisses him again and it makes Changkyun melt again but in a completely different way. Kihyun pulls away but not entirely, flicking his tongue out to run it flat against Changkyun’s lips and Changkyun feels his knees buckle.

“We should go,” Kihyun whispers. Leans in to suck long and slow on his lower lip and Changkyun impulsively throws his arms around his shoulders. 

“Take me home,” he finds himself saying, breathless and just a little desperate. “Please, I’ll be a good boy for you. Take me home.”

Kihyun’s eyes bore into him and there’s that hint of darkness he thought he saw back at the bar. Except, this time, he makes no move to mask it. Instead, he leans in and sucks on Changkyun’s earlobe. 

“Are you sure?”

Changkyun shivers and nods. “Please.”

The walk of shame out of the bathroom and back to the bar is bad enough to make Changkyun keep his eyes steadfastly on the ground as Kihyun leads, his hands clasped around Changkyun’s. He realizes belatedly that he probably smells like sex and Kihyun’s cologne and his face begins heating up. He has never been shy about this sort of thing before but there’s something in the way Kihyun looks at him, the way his fingers curl around Changkyun’s palm that makes his head unbearably heavy and exceedingly light at the same time. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon are nowhere in sight when they arrive. Hyungwon is slightly tipsy, sitting on Hoseok’s lap who is nosing at his neck, making Hyungwon giggle uncontrollably. Yoongi is at the bar, talking to Hyunwoo, with Mingyu back on stage, playing an acoustic guitar solo. 

Changkyun marches up to Hoseok, looking around for the other two. “Hey, where the hell are Jooheon and Minhyuk?”

Hoseok looks up, his eyes shining and smiles wide. “Honey got sick so Minnie took him home. What took you guys so- oh.” He promptly shuts up, eyes widening as Hyungwon looks up at them and laughs.

“Oh my god, Yoo Kihyun, you bastard. I let you loose one night and you’re already balls deep in my boyfriend’s best friend.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, pulling Changkyun against him almost possessively and Changkyun feels butterflies and all kinds of other critters in his stomach. “Shut up, beanpole. I’m leaving. I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow.” 

Hyungwon offers a wobbly two-fingered salute before being pulled down by Hoseok. Kihyun says quick goodbyes to the other two at the bar, thanks Hyunwoo and pulls Changkyun out the door. Changkyun, for his part, is experiencing severe whiplash, which only intensifies when he finds his missing friends right outside the door, making out like two horny teenagers. Minhyuk has Jooheon pressed against the wall and is in the process of lifting one of his legs around his waist when Changkyun chokes, very loudly and involuntarily. Jooehon opens his eyes and gasps. Minhyuk squeaks and buries his face in his neck.

“Ch-Changkyun, my man-” Jooheon stops abruptly as his eyes land on Kihyun’s hand around his as he gets dragged to the elevator.

“Later,” Changkyun calls over his shoulder, “you and I both got some ‘splaining to do, Lee Jooheon.” Kihyun practically pulls him into the elevator and he screams as the doors begin closing, “Lee Minhyuk you better fucking take care of my Honey, you hear me you fucking bitch-”

The doors slide shut and Kihyun immediately pushes him against the wall, kissing him messy and hard. He pins both of Changkyun’s hands above his head by his wrists and mouths along his jaw, sucking a bruise around the side of his neck. Changkyun wraps a leg around his waist and pulls him close, rolling his hips against his. Kihyun’s hand slides down his waist and delivers a sharp slap to his thigh. Changkyun feels his brain fizzle out.

“God how fuck are you doing this,” Changkyun mumbles incoherently as Kihyun sucks on his adam’s apple, “you wear sweater vests and nerdy glasses for fuck’s sake, how are you doing this to me?”

Kihyun’s hand tightens around his wrists (oh god he’s stronger than he looks) and he runs his tongue flat against the column of Changkyun’s neck. “In case you forgot, I have a day job. Can’t go to work dressed like this.”

Changkyun keens needily as Kihyun ruts against him, momentarily forgetting any quip he had ready. “Ah- I- oh god I was so curious about you but I never thought- thought this is what you were hiding.”

Kihyun tugs at his lower lip with his teeth and bites it hard. “You haven’t seen the half of it, baby boy.”

Changkyun’s breath catches in his throat as the elevator dings and suddenly Kihyun is getting out, walking to his car. Changkyun blinks, takes a deep breath, and follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um. there's a new tag in there. pls watch out idk how to write smut pls 4giv

The ride back to Kihyun’s is silent and Changkyun wonders if he has made a mistake.

His confidence is one thing he has always been sure of, no matter what. He knows his worth, knows how to milk people for it, and knows how to get exactly what he wants. The evening had started out with him looking positively edible, if he says so himself. He had gold on his eyelids and just a hint of a tint. There was strategically placed glitter in his hair, just enough that the copper in it shone like fairy dust in the right lighting. He had looked good enough to make Kihyun do what he did, to even take him home. 

Except, he was extremely quiet right now and Changkyun was getting exceedingly nervous. Was he regretting it? Hoping to get it over with and kick Changkyun out? The possibility makes Changkyun’s stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. He has to know. Isn’t ready to put his pride on the line anymore after he had begged Kihyun so desperately in the bar. If Kihyun wants it done and over with, Changkyun doesn’t want it done at all. He has no idea why he is getting sensitive over something which was most definitely a one night stand, but he had come to terms with an uncomfortable fact long before getting into the car: he likes Kihyun. The soft kind of like. The kind where dimples and laughter and piercing holes make you into a pathetic little puddle of jelly, mewling to be paid the most meager amount of attention. Kihyun does things to him that don’t necessarily involve his hands, and for the ‘flippant little slut’ inside of Changkyun, as Minhyuk so eloquently put it once, this is both terrifying and excitingly new. 

He decides to throw caution to the wind.

Leaning slightly over the central console, he reaches out a hand and places it on Kihyun’s crotch. Kihyun doesn’t move. Doesn’t even twitch. 

“What are you doing?”

His voice is low and gravelly and Changkyun suppresses a shiver. Bites his lip. Begins undoing the zipper very, very slowly. Kihyun is staring straight ahead, the occasional bar of light from the streetlights illuminating his face, calm as still water. 

“I asked you a question, baby.”

Changkyun has his hand on the bulge in Kihyun’s boxers now. There are little bonfires underneath his skin and Kihyun’s dangerously low voice is only making it worse. He finds himself slipping back into a familiar headspace. _Two can play this game, Yoo Kihyun_.

“I- I’m being a bad boy,” he stutters out, cheeks aflame and hand tightening around Kihyun’s dick. The next thing he knows, Kihyun has his hand on his cheek, eyes still on the road. His thumb is sliding across Changkyun’s mouth and then pushing it open. Changkyun steals a look at him and fuck, he looks so hot, driving like that, like Changkyun’s hand on his dick is a minor inconvenience. Changkyun feels precum spreading across the front of his already soaked boxers.

Kihyun pries open his mouth with his thumb and turns his face toward him. Spares him a dark look before looking ahead. Changkyun’s eyes roll slightly back into his head when Kihyun pushes his index and middle fingers into his mouth, right down to the back of his throat. Changkyun chokes a bit and moves to push the waistband of Kihyun’s boxers down. Kihyun crooks his fingers into his throat as warning and Changkyun sputters, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes.

“You’re so bad. Such a bad boy, Changkyun,” Kihyun says softly. His fingers slowly push in and out of Changkyun’s mouth and Changkyun feels he could come untouched, just like this. “Do you want to be punished that badly, baby? Is that what you want?”

Changkyun makes a choked noise and bobs his head up and down. Leans forward and runs his tongue sloppily over Kihyun’s fingers. Sucks on the tips like he sucked Kihyun’s cock. 

“Please,” his voice sounds like a wet mess even to his own ears. “Take me, please. I want- I want you _so much_ Daddy, pl-please let me be good for you, please punish me-”

Kihyun stops the car on the side of the road and pulls the breaks. Changkyun has no idea why he’s stopped until he sees the concern on Kihyun’s face and realizes he is sobbing. Hot tears, something other than his need for Kihyun, streaming down his face. He blinks in horror, eyes widening and breathes sharply.

“What the _fuck_ ,” his voice is shaky, “what the fuck, what the fuck is happening right now-”

Kihyun reaches over and cups his wet face, his dark eyes soft and full of concern that tugs in a really weird way at Changkyun’s chest.

“Changkyun, are you okay? Do you want me to take you home?”

Changkyun’s heart sinks. _Here we go_.

“You don’t- you don’t want me, d-do you?” he chokes on his own words. Kihyun’s brows knit in a frown. “Is this a p-pity fu-f-fuck? Is that wha-what this is? Because I b-begged you?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen and he unbuckles his seatbelt and then Changkyun’s. Changkyun stares in confusion as Kihyun leans over and tugs him forward. A moment later Changkyun finds himself straddling Kihyun on the driver’s seat. Kihyun takes his face in his hands and brushes away his tears, his lips pulled in a thin line. He doesn’t speak for a moment. 

“You’re here because I want you here, Changkyun,” he pauses, stares into Changkyun’s eyes a moment, “I only asked because you seem distressed. And I don’t want to make it worse. Did I do something? Was it too much?”

Changkyun blinks. Kihyun’s face is open and earnest, his voice tinted with genuine concern. He slowly shakes his head, his heart thumping a mad staccato in his chest. 

“I- I’ve never done this before,” he whispers. Ducks his head to hide the flush creeping on his face. Kihyun gently hooks a finger under his chin and makes him look up.

“You could have said that, you know? We didn’t have to do it.”

Changkyun shakes his head again. Covers his face with his hands. 

“N-not that,” he mutters out. Takes a deep breath. “I’m feeling.” He peeks at Kihyun through his fingers.

Kihyun looks adorably puzzled and Changkyun’s breath hitches again. “You’re feeling? Feeling what?”

Changkyun groans. God, this was humiliating. His first crush in literal years and this is how he is supposed to confess, boxers dripping, face dripping, and a possible future diagnosis of arrhythmia. He sighs. 

“I- oh god this is so embarrassing,” he whines and the corner of Kihyun’s lips twitches, suppressing a smile. Changkyun buries his face in his neck.  
“Iwaskindaobsessedwithyouformonthsandthenisawyoutonightandijustcantdothisanymoreilikeyousomuchimanidiot.”

Kihyun shakes a little and Changkyun knows he is suppressing laughter. The nerve of this guy, laughing at Changkyun’s pain. He knocks his fist half-heartedly against Kihyun’s chest and he giggles. The fuck. Changkyun pulls away to fix him with a bleary-eyed look. Kihyun pushes his lips inward and blinks really hard. _Ugh fuck this adorable fucking sweater-vest wearing-_

“Um, I’m sorry,” Kihyun says, not sounding sorry at all. Changkyun glares. “Would you repeat that?”

Changkyun considers it. He has already confessed anyway. Pride? What’s that? Don’t know her. 

“I like you,” he breathes. Closes his eyes. “I don’t know if you noticed but I’ve spent the past few months just… ogling you and thinking about you. Well,” he smirks, “mostly about how bad your taste in clothes is and if you’re a serial killer.” 

Kihyun scoffs. “I’d be blind not to notice the hot barista eyeing me up every day. You’re hardly subtle.”

Changkyun grins. “Sweater vests, Kihyun. Sweater vests.” He stops, eyes widening. “Wait, you think I’m hot?”

Kihyun laughs, eyes going shiny and soft. He runs a hand through Changkyun’s hair and settles on his cheek. Changkyun leans into the touch and Kihyun smiles. “Yeah. I think you’re really hot, Changkyun.”

Changkyun blinks and ducks his head again. Leans it against Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun wraps his arms around him and there is silence for a few moments.

“You know”, Kihyun begins slowly, hand scratching at Changkyun’s scalp who promptly purrs. Kihyun chuckles. “This is really nice and all but I’d like to do this in my own bed. We can watch a movie if you want, or order takeout.” He tips Changkyun’s chin up. “Hm? What do you say, baby?”

Ugh, _baby_. He was calling him that outside of the scene. Changkyun’s insides turn into very warm, very thick soup. He nods slowly and climbs over to his seat. Buckles his seatbelt. Kihyun pulls out of park and they are on their way. 

“By the way,” Changkyun turns to look at him. He is biting back a smile. Looks at Changkyun. “I like you too.”

 _Oh. Oh he’s- he’s really saying that_.

Changkyun blinks dumbly at his profile, blood rushing to his cheeks and sputters an okay before turning to look back out the window. _Okay? God, Changkyun how lame can you be?_

“They’re making out again,” Changkyun groans from under the blanket. Kihyun laughs.

“They’re living their truth, Changkyun.”

Changkyun groans again as a very young Nic Cage makes a mess out of a very young Laura Dern. “They’ve spent all their time making out instead of actually planning a good escape. We’ll see how romantic it is when you fucking get _skinned_ by the gansters, _Nicki_.”

Kihyun leans over and wraps his arms around the blanket that Changkyun is wrapped in. “They’re in love, baby. And he just got out of prison. They deserve a break.” 

Changkyun scoffs and absently moves himself into Kihyun’s lap. Looks up at him. “But they keep making out.”

Kihyun giggles and it’s a silly sound, high-pitched and so fucking adorable. He coddles Changkyun against his chest like a baby swaddled in blankets. “And? What’s your beef with people making out, hm?”

Changkyun bites back a smirk. _Gotcha_. “Only the fact that nobody’s making out with me.”

Kihyun blinks, then promptly switches off the TV and kisses him. Changkyun hums contentedly, leaning up into the kiss, deepening it and licking into Kihyun’s mouth. Pushes him back against the couch and straddles him properly. 

“I wanna do something,” he murmurs against Kihyun’s lips, “Can I?”

Kihyun nods, his hands coming up to rest lightly against Changkyun’s sides. Changkyun kisses him once, twice. Open-mouthed and filthy. Dives in with his tongue and sucks on Kihyun’s, eliciting lovely, low noises out of him. Changkyun sucks Kihyun’s tongue into his own mouth, slowly, deliberately letting his teeth knock against the stud. 

Kihyun moans loud and uninhibited and Changkyun feels like a micro explosion of hot, golden liquid go off inside his head. He releases Kihyun’s tongue and Kihyun’s eyes open very slowly and Changkyun feels anticipation slither like a snake up his spine. 

“You’re asking for it aren’t you?” he growls, hands moving up to Changkyun’s head and tangling in his hair. A sharp backwards tug and Changkyun gasps, Kihyun’s mouth wet and hot right over his jugular. “Filthy, filthy baby. You want Daddy to fuck you until you cry, don’t you? Is that what you want?”

Changkyun whimpers and Kihyun tugs at his hair again until his back is an arched bow in Kihyun’s lap, stretched taut. 

“Words, baby.”

“I want it.” Changkyun gasps, squirming, his cock throbbing in his pants. “I- oh fuck please Daddy fuck me please, I need it so bad.”

Kihyun releases his hair and pulls him close, kissing his neck tenderly and it is so sharp a contrast from a moment ago that Changkyun’s vision practically swims. He wraps his arms around Kihyun’s neck and moans. Wraps his legs around his waist and ruts against him. He is rewarded with a sharp slap to his thigh.

“Safe word, baby,” Kihyun says against his neck.

Changkyun’s mind reboots itself just long enough for him to mutter _sweater vest_ and then promptly goes dark again when Kihyun breathes a throaty little laugh. 

“God, you’re perfect.” He kisses him once more before hefting Changkyun’s legs around his waist and standing up. “I’m going to fuck you within an inch of your life.”

Changkyun shivers in delight, nipping lightly at Kihyun’s earlobe, sucking the rings into his mouth as he is carried into the bedroom. Kihyun puts him down on soft sheets that smell like brown sugar and Changkyun practically melts into the bed. Blinks dazedly up at Kihyun. Kihyun smiles and sits back.

“Strip.”

Changkyun unbuttons his shirt slowly, eyes locked with Kihyun’s. Slips it off his shoulders and on the ground. He ignores Kihyun’s frustrated stare as he gets rid of his pants and boxers, throwing them right over his discarded shirt. Kihyun leans above him, lifts his leg up and runs a hand on the underside of his thigh.

“I’m gonna see how good you can be for Daddy, baby,” he murmurs, lips skimming Changkyun’s jaw. “Arms up and no touching. And if you’re a good boy, I’ll give you what you want. Okay?”

Changkyun nods, eyes half-mast and Kihyun slaps his thigh again. “Words, sweetheart.”

Changkyun swallows. “Yes, yes I’ll be good.” He raises his arms above his head, joined at the wrists. The next moment, Kihyun’s hand is around his cock and Changkyun cries out as he digs his thumb into the slit. Kihyun is nipping at the soft skin of his stomach, laving at a bruise he has sucked there. He looks up at Changkyun and smirks.

“Wait here.” And then he is gone. The en suite bathroom door closes behind him and Changkyun wants to cry. He barely has time to inch a hand down toward his aching cock when Kihyun reappears. Raises an eyebrow and Changkyun freezes.

“Misbehaving while Daddy’s not around, huh? You’re such a bad boy.” He leans over the bed with one knee on the mattress. “Tell me your safeword, baby.”

Changkyun blinks in confusion. “Um, sweater vest?”

Kihyun smiles and assumes his former position between Changkyun’s legs. Grabs them and bends them back over his chest. “Hands around your ankles, baby. And don’t let go.”

Changkyun obeys and watches as Kihyun opens the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on one hand and Changkyun’s hole. Changkyun hisses at the sudden cold. Kihyun wraps his lube covered hand around his cock again and Changkyun arches his back a little. Kihyun begins pumping slowly, too languid to build any real pressure and Changkyun figdets. Whines. Kihyun squeezes his fingers around his cock and he whines again, high-pitched and loud. 

“Do you trust me, baby?” Kihyun asks, a dark glint in his eye. Changkyun nods and Kihyun squeezes again. “Words.” 

“Yes Daddy,” Changkyun gasps. He only has a second of warning before he jerks violently as Kihyun slowly digs the tip of his little finger into the head of his cock. Changkyun throws his head back and practically screams, hands tightening around his ankles, holding on for dear life. 

“Oh god, _oh god_ , Daddy it hurts, oh it _hurts_!”

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re doing so well, baby, so well,” Kihyun leans down to suck on one of Changkyun’s nipples, biting gently and laying his tongue flat against the nub. He pushes his finger deep, ever slowly and Changkyun sobs. 

“You’re so beautiful, Changkyun. So beautiful laid out like this,” Kihyun flicks his tongue over his nipples and lays his cheek against Changkyun’s chest, finger knuckle-deep into his cock. “God look at you. You’re so filthy, aren’t you, baby?”

Changkyun sobs harder and nods, gasping for breath. “I’m- I’m a d-dirty, filthy s-slut-”

Kihyun pushes back and grabs the bottle of lube again, flicking the cap open with his teeth. Changkyun watches through wet eyelashes as he squirts more lube over his hole. He pulls his finger out and Changkyun emits a moan mixed with a sob at the sudden loss. Lets out a shaky moan as Kihyun hooks a finger inside him and pushes in slowly, his thumb rubbing gently at the skin above Changkyun’s hole. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart, god you’re so good for me.” 

“ _Please_ -”

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay.” Kihyun fucks into him, adding another finger and circling his other hand gently around his cock once more before pushing his little finger back in. Changkyun cries himself hoarse, body bent in half, hands trembling around his ankles and it’s too much all at once and it feels so fucking good. Kihyun’s fingers brush against his prostate and he thinks he could die like this. His cock is throbbing with a painful intensity, Kihyun’s finger sliding in and out of it relentlessly and he feels himself getting closer and closer, eyes rolling back into his head and sliding shut.

“Eyes on me baby, stay with me now,” Kihyun crooks his fingers inside him just so and Changkyun whimpers with pain and overstimulation. “Do you want it, baby? Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

Changkyun whines and arches his back and Kihyun slaps his ass sharply. “Tell me, sweetheart. Use your words.”

Changkyun squeezes his eyes and shudders as Kihyun’s entire finger disappears into his dick. “I- want it, oh god I want it, I want your cock inside me, I’ve been thinking about it since I heard you sing tonight. Just- please, _please fuck me, please_!”

Kihyun coos and leans down to kiss him and it is tender and sweet and just enough of a distraction for Kihyun to extract his fingers. Changkyun sniffles and squirms, watching as Kihyun finally undresses, taking his sweet time. He folds his shirt and then his pants and then his boxers. Moves to the bathroom where Changkyun can see him depositing everything in the laundry hamper. By the time he saunters back in, Changkyun’s nerves are on fire and he can’t feel his legs.

“God I hate you,” he bites out as Kihyun laughs. Takes the foil packet between his teeth as he crawls over to Changkyun. He looks like a predator, dark eyes roving over Changkyun’s body as he rips the packet and rolls the condom on to his dick. He removes Changkyun’s hands from his legs and kisses from his shin to the bend in his knee, nipping at his soft inner thigh. Hefts one of his legs over his shoulders and presses down on the other gently into the bed. 

Changkyun looks up at him. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

And Kihyun complies. Grabs Changkyun’s hips and fucks into him, bottoming out immediately. Changkyun’s breath hitches, blood rushing to his cheeks as he fists his hands in the sheets. The edges of his vision go a little dark when Kihyun pushes against his prostate. Hooks both of Changkyun’s legs over his shoulders and leans over him, and buries himself deep. Pulls back and snaps back in. Changkyun is pink, overheated and slightly delirious by now.

“Yes yes god yes oh god please-“

Kihyun ruts into him sharply, kisses his flushed cheeks and slowly strokes his cock. Changkyun rolls his hips upwards into his palm, unable to get a rhythm going and just blindly searching for release. He is getting close now and Kihyun notices. Wraps his fist around him and pumps him in time with his thrusts until Changkyun is coming in his hand, moaning his name through broken sobs. Kihyun follows shortly after, hands tightening in a stranglehold on Changkyun's thighs.

He pulls out slowly as Changkyun hisses. Sinks bonelessly into the bed as Kihyun disposes of the condom.

“That,” Changkyun starts as Kihyun re-enters the bathroom and emerges with a washcloth. “This is going to inflate your ego and I’ll regret this so much later, but I have _never_ been fucked like this.”

Kihyun giggles his silly little giggle, on his knees by the bed as he wipes Changkyun’s stomach and thighs. “I know.” He says, smug, dragging the washcloth against Changkyun’s cock and further down between his legs. 

Changkyun hisses. “F-fuck you’re so fucking mean.”

He watches as Kihyun gathers his discarded clothes and disappears back into the bathroom. Changkyun blinks and sits up. _Wait_.

“Um,” he hedges as Kihyun gets into bed beside him and pulls the comforter over them, “those were my clothes..?”

Kihun pauses. “Yes, I’m aware.”

Changkyun blinks again. “So um. What am I gonna wear on my way back?”

Kihyun brushes his hair away from his forehead and kisses him gently. Pulls him down and against him. “Shut up, Changkyun.”

“So like… I’m staying?”

Kihyun sighs. “Yes, you’re staying. Although you’re really making me want to kick you out of bed right now.” 

Changkyun squeaks and wiggles back under the blanket, curling up against Kihyun, who laughs.

“Did you just fucking _squeak_ , Im Changkyun?”

“Oh shut up, you’ve heard me make worse noises.”

Kihyun hums and presses his lips to his temple. “Mmm. You have a point.”

They are quiet for a while and Changkyun is sure Kihyun has fallen asleep but he doesn’t dare move to check in case he wakes him. His heart is still sort of pounding with a contented, warm feeling. There is something unusual about this situation and he can’t fall asleep because it keeps niggling at the back of his head. Up until a while ago, he hadn’t even exchanged a word with Kihyun. They had effectively met only a few hours ago and while he had creeped on Kihyun for months prior, he really didn’t know him very well. Neither did he know Changkyun. Then there was the almost terrifying compatibility. Kihyun had just known what buttons to press, where to touch and what to do, to reduce Changkyun to a moaning mess under his hands. He really hadn’t been lying when he had confessed to never having been fucked like this before. 

And then there were the _feelings_.

Changkyun’s heart picks up and his cheeks and neck begin heating up as his mind flashes back to the scene in the car. Kihyun looking at him with that indecipherable look in his eyes. His gentle hands wiping tears away from Changkyun’s face. _I like you too_ …

“You’re really such a little handful, you know,” Kihyun murmurs above him, voice liquid and sleepy. Changkyun moves closer. Squishes his cheek against his neck.

“Sorry.”

Kihyun lazily runs a hand through his hair. “What’s wrong?”

_Everything? The fact that I said I like you?? The fact that you said you liked me too?? The fact that we’re snuggling post-sex in your bed when this was supposed to be a one night stand??? Take your fucking pick._

Changkyun groans and looks up at him. His cheeks are flushed, eyes half-lidded with sleep and hair rumpled. Changkyun’s heart skips a few beats. _God, I’m so fucked_.

“I don’t know, really,” he whispers. Kihyun’s hand stops and he looks at him properly. 

“You can tell me, baby. It’s okay.”

Changkyun whines and tries to burrow into his neck and Kihyun giggles. “God, I don’t know okay? I just don’t know but I really like you and I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do about it.”

Kihyun hums and pulls Changkyun up a bit. Looks into his face and has a tenderness in his eyes that near-strangers aren’t supposed to have when they look at their hook-ups. He reaches down and takes Changkyun’s hand. Threads their fingers together.

“I have an idea.”

Changkyun stares at their entwined hands. “You do?”

“Yeah. Wanna hear it?”

Changkyun nods, a little confused. Kihyun leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow.”

Changkyun blinks. His mouth falls open slightly. “You- you mean like- like a date?”

Kihyun shrugs. “If you want. Or we can just call it breakfast. Two friends out for omelettes and uh whatever you like to eat for breakfast.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and pokes his cheek. “Right. _Friends_. Very good friends. The best of friends. Suck-me-off-in-my-friend’s-bar-bathroom kind of friends.”

Kihyun grins and sticks his tongue out. The sight of the stud still kind of makes Changkyun weak in the knees. “Exactly. Or,” he takes their entwined hands and kisses the inside of Changkyun’s wrist and Changkyun’s heart flutters like a stupid repressed eighteenth century noblewoman’s. “We can make it a date and if it goes well, I can ditch Hyungwon and the guys for some quality time with you instead.”

“’Quality time’,” Changkyun snorts, trying to ignore the cotton fluff gathering in his brain at the prospect of a date with Kihyun, “Is that an old person euphemism for ‘edge a barista until he cries’?”

Kihyun lets go of his hand to reach down and run the tip of a finger on Changkyun’s cock. “No, it’s a euphemism for ‘edge Im Changkyun until he cries’.”

Changkyun breathes sharply and wraps his hand around Kihyun’s wrist. “If I’m hard again you’re gonna have to take responsibility.”

Kihyun grins and retracts his hand and Changkyun curses his stupid fucking mouth. “You’re so easy, baby. Don’t worry. I’m gonna let you rest.” He winks. “Big day tomorrow after all.”  
Changkyun decides it’s better to sleep facing away from this stupidly hot sex fiend for his own sanity. He huffs as Kihyun spoons him from behind and buries his face in his neck. As Kihyun’s breathing evens out, Changkyun feels his heart finally beat at a normal pace. He places a hand slowly over Kihyun’s around his waist and falls asleep dreaming of breakfast, warm coffee, and dark, tender eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they have breakfast and spend some 'quality time' together and a few months later, kihyun stands looking at an empty drawer with the smell of smoke and maniacal laughter coming from the basement. 
> 
> the end of the sweater vest saga.
> 
> pls practise safe sex and donut let yourself be sounded by a noob. kihyun is, as (hopefully lmao) demonstrated, not a noob. thancc 4 reading and donut kill me 4 da subpar porn im a writer of the s a d not the f i l t h y. i am, in fact, a noob. thancc again!


End file.
